SIEDEM GRZECHÓW
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.Przypowieść o 7 grzechach z udziałem Lotha, Froda i Sama.


**LARNER**

**SIEDEM GRZECHÓW**

_**Ten, który mógł mieć wszystko**_

**I. Zazdrość**

Lotho Sackville-Baggins obserwował powóz, którym ten stary wariat Bilbo wracał przez Hobbiton na Pagórek do Bag Endu. Tym razem nie był sam – wyższa, smukła postać siedziała obok na koźle, uważnie obserwujący wszystko ciemnowłosy chłopak. Lotho go rozpoznał – to był ten Frodo, który na letnim Jarmarku wygrał zakład, który kosztował Lotha jego składany nóż. Plotkowano, że Bilbo zdecydował się wreszcie wyegzekwować swoje prawa i obowiązki głowy rodu i przywieźć Froda z powrotem do Hobbitonu, oraz że zamierza tego sierotę adoptować. O ile Lotho dojrzał na wozie nie było wiele – mały drewniany kuferek, większa walizka, parę plecaków na ubrania i koszyk. Ach, i otwarta skrzynia wypełniona książkami. _Książki!_ Więcej książek do Bag Endu – miejsca, które zdawało się być zainfekowane tymi paskudztwami? Czemu kuzyn Bilbo pozwala na więcej? Z pewnością ich nie potrzebuje! Bilbo coś mówił, zapewne snując opowieść albo coś tam – była to jedna z tych rzeczy, które staruszek lubił robić najbardziej. Lotho obserwował, jak tamten chłopak spojrzał na starszego z niedowierzaniem, a potem jak jego oczy rozpromieniły się i, gdy wóz mijał Lotha a jego pasażerowie nadal byli nieświadomi jego obserwacji ich przejazdu przez wieś, Lotho usłyszał czysty śmiech, gdy Frodo odpowiadał na jedną z tych, skandalicznych uwag typowych dla Bilba, odrzucając głowę w tył i zamykając oczy. Lotho zobaczył satysfakcję i przyjemność w spojrzeniu, którym Bilbo obdarzał chłopca siedzącego obok, zobaczył dumę w postawie i uśmiechu Bilba, zobaczył jak jedna ręka opuszcza wodze, aby spocząć na dłoni Froda, opartej na barierce przed nim. W tamtej chwili Lotho poczuł zazdrość – zazdrościł jadącemu obok Bilba, zazdrościł radości i dumy, jaką obdarzano tego intruza – tego obrzydłego sierotę! Mimo wszystkich świetnych ubrań i drogich rzeczy, jakimi zarzucali go rodzice Lotho zazdrościł niewyszukanie, wiejsko ubranemu hobbitowi tej oczywistej, wyraźnej miłości, jaką starszy mu okazywał. I Lotho był wstrząśnięty, gdy zrozumiał, że oddałby prawie wszystko, by się zamienić miejscami z Frodem Bagginsem.

_**Druga strona monety**_

**I.**

Frodo patrzył za Samem z zazdrością – zazdrościł mu biegłości w sztuce ogrodniczej, zazdrościł miłości, którą dzielił z Rosie, zazdrościł wolności, aby po pracy robić, na co się ma ochotę, bez odczuwania ciężaru odpowiedzialności wobec dzierżawców, rodziny i partnerów w umowach, udziałach i własnościach, który on sam czuł będąc dziedzicem Bilba i Bagginsem, zazdrościł mu także towarzystwa, jakie miał Sam – jego braci, sióstr, ojca i przyjaciół. Zazdrościł Samowi silniejszej budowy i większej wytrzymałości. Zazdrościł Samowi swobody, z jaką ten odnosił się codziennie do każdego, z kim musiał się spotykać – poza oczywiście Tedem i Lothem. W końcu jednak Frodo dał spokój tej chwili użalania się nad sobą, na jaką sobie pozwolił.

Merry i Pippin wkrótce mają przyjechać, będą też Freddy i Folco. Miał dom do przygotowania na przyjazd gości – grupy przyjaciół, których miał wśród krewnych.

Sam obserwował jak Merry i Pippin przyjechali razem pod Zielonego Smoka i zeskoczyli z siodeł, zamierzając zostawić kuce w stajni tej gospody nim dołączą do swego kuzyna w Bag End na kilkudniową wizytę. Jakże Sam zazdrościł Frodowi – jego swobody w obracaniu się wśród znajomych z wyższej klasy, jego zaproszeń do dworów tych jego kompanów, jakich miał wśród wielkiej liczby krewnych. Bywały chwile, gdy tak bardzo zazdrościł swemu panu – posiadania Bag Endu, świetnych ubrań, w których wyglądał tak dobrze, fascynacji okazywanej mu przez niemal każdą dziewczynę w Hobbitonie, Nad Wodą i na Pagórku, mającą powyżej dziesięciu lat, wolności czytania i studiowania czegokolwiek, co by chciał zgłębiać, o każdej porze dnia lub nocy, szacunku okazywanego mu przez każdego w Shire – za wyjątkiem oczywiście Teda Sandymana i rodziny Lotha, gościny, na jaką mógł liczyć w Brandy Hallu, w Smialach, i w Budge Hall i, pewnie u każdego wielkiego domostwa w kraju, o każdej porze, w jakiej wpadłoby mu do głowy zjawić się na jego progu, wolności wędrowania po całym kraju i obserwowania do woli, mieszania się we wszelkie wydarzenia, jakie mogły zwrócić jego uwagę, możliwości siedzenia całą noc i spania cały dzień, jeśli miał ochotę, bez konieczności wypełniania przepisanych na ten dzień zadań, aby zarobić na codzienny chleb.

- Hej, Sam – tu jesteś! Czekaliśmy, żebyś się pokazał!

Sam zapomniał o swej zazdrości, jak tylko odwrócił się do Toma i Nicka Cottonów, dwóch synów Dada Twofoota i Sancho Proudfoota, którzy czekali na jego przyjście.

- Mam dla ciebie połówkę – uśmiechnął się Tom – i Rosie obiecała, że wkrótce dołączy do nas ze swymi przyjaciółkami.

Perspektywa spotkania z Rosie rozgrzewała serce Sama i poczuł mrowienie w całym ciele z samej przyjemności oczekiwania.

**II. Gniew**

Skąd wziąłeś ten nóż, Sandyman? – Zapytał Lotho młodego Toma, gdy go

zobaczył ćwiczącego rzucanie nożem do słupa przy drodze z Hobbitonu do młyna.

Zgarnąłem temu chłopakowi Bagginsa – sapnął Ted wyciągając nóż z drewna i

powrócił na linię, którą sobie wyznaczył do rzutów. Pływa w stawie, sam widziałem i zostawił ubranie pod kamieniem, żeby nie odleciało z wiatrem. Znalazłem go w kieszeni i jeszcze trzy ćwiartaki – i chusteczkę.

Ton jego głosu, gdy pokazał chustkę wyraźnie świadczył o jego głębokim wstręcie wobec takich oznak dobrego wychowania i statusu. Znów machnął nożem trafiając w słup. Zanim jednak zdążył go odzyskać Lotho sięgnął po nóż głęboko wbity w drewno. Wyglądał znajomo. Wyjęcie noża wymagało sporej siły, ale w końcu mu się udało. Przyjrzał się uwaznie a twarz mu pociemniała z gniweu.

On go nosił! – Warknął. – Nosił mój nóż!

Jak to twój nóż? – Spytał Ted. – Jak trafiło mu się coś twojego?

Zabrał mi go – w tamto lato na Jarmarku w Michel Delving!

On go ukradł? On? Frodo Baggins? – Ted najwyraźniej zaczynał czuć nieco

szacunku do nowego mieszkańca Hobbitonu.

Nie, nie ukradł – wygrał go ode mnie – wyjaśnił Lotho.

Podziw szybko zniknął z twarzy Teda.

- Och, jeśli wygrał to… - Ted wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Lotha, ale Lotho odsunął nóż.

- Och, daj spokój, to ja go zgarnąłem!

- Ale jest mój!

- Był twój, ale teraz jest mój. Oddaj!

Lotho zamknął nóż i schował do kieszeni.

Idź znajdz sobie inny. Był mój i chce go z powrotem. Nie miał prawa zatrzymać

mojego noża a zwłaszcza go używać!

No, to ja go skołowałem, ale ty go zatrzymasz, czy tak?

Tak, jest mój, mówiłem ci!

Lotho zacisnął pięści. Ted odsunął się patrząc niepewnie na ręce Lotha. Lotho przylał mu więcej niż raz i Ted nie chciał powtórki tego doświadczenia.

- Och, no dobra zatrzymaj go. Ale nie przyłaź do mnie po przysługi.

Splunął na ziemię, odwrócił się i pobiegł do młyna. Lotho zawrócić w stronę rodzinnego domu. Z każdym krokiem jego wściekłość na Froda rosła. Zabrał mój nóż! Nosił go w kieszeni! Używał! Nie miał prawa! – mruczał do siebie co chwilę, gdy szedł w stronę domu specjalnie wolno, z każdym krokiem powtarzając "Zabrał mój nóż! Nosił go…"

Do czasu, gdy dotarł do drzwi, był już ogarnięty furią. Lobelia była w korytarzu odkurzając dokładnie każdy wieszak na płaszcze. Odwróciła się ze zdziwieniem

- Lotho, skarbie? Co się stało?

- To ten… ten Baggins! – warknął Lotho. – Dowiedziałem się, że miał mój nóż i go używał!

- Ten, który wygrał od ciebie zeszłego lata, oszukując? – Zapytała.

– Tak! - Lotho był rad widząc, że matka jest tak samo wzburzona jak on. – Miał go w kieszeni!

- Ale go odzyskałeś?

- Tak!

- Dobrze! Dobrze synu! Nie miał prawa trzymać twoich rzeczy, nigdy! Pokażesz mu, jak się powinno zachowywać, prawda, mój duży chłopcze!

_Tak, pokaże temu bachorowi Bagginsa jak się powinno zachowywać – i następnym razem, gdy okaże się, że Frodo Baggins posiada coś co wedle prawa należy do Lotha, dowie się – pozna gniew sprawiedliwego! _

I wraz z tą myślą na twarzy Lotha pojawił się paskudny uśmiech.

**II**

Frodo z Samem poszli na targ w Hobbitonie zrobić trochę zakupów, ale przystanęli nagle przy stoisku z warzywami na widok Lotha Sackvilla starannie przymierzającego tą, srebrem zakończoną laskę, którą miał po dziadku, aby podciąć nogi dziewczynce od garncarza. Było za późno, żeby coś poradzić, gdyż biedne dziecko potknęło się i upadło a stos misek i kubków wyleciał jej z rąk i rozprysnął się po ziemi dokoła niej.

Frodo poczuł jak ogarnia go wściekłość i rzucił się do przodu, aby obić gębę Lotha, żeby wymazać ten wyraz rozkoszy z dręczenia innych, który Lotho miał na twarzy.

I, aby pomścić dziewczynkę oraz zadbać, aby Lotho zapłacił za zniszczony jego wrednym dowcipem towar. Sam natomiast w tamtej chwili zauważył Teda Sandymana, który korzystając z nieuwagi swego towarzysza zadowolił się obrabowaniem stoiska jubilera i tej kobiety, która piekła kurczaki i akurat kładła dwa upieczone na talerz gotowe do pokrojenia dla oczekiwanych klientów. Jubiler straci dwa naszyjniki, trzy drogie bransoletki i pięć pierścionków, jeśli Ted ucieknie, a kucharka straci zarobek z połowy dnia. Nie, pomyślał Sam, czując, jak rośnie jego własny gniew – on wraz z panem Frodem zadbają żeby tego dnia wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. On także rzucił się na pomoc.

**III Nieczystość**

Gdziekolwiek ten bachor szedł dziewczęta gapiły się za nim – i każdy mający dwoje oczu widział to, jak zrozumiał właśnie Lotho. Albo raczej – każdy za wyjątkiem samego Bagginsa. Nawet Lotho musiał przyznać, że Frodo Baggins był całkiem przystojny, zwłaszcza, gdy był tak dobrze ubrany, jak przez większośc czasu chciał stary Bilbo. Frodo już nie nosił bezkształtnych spodni i prostych szelek na najprostsze i najbardziej zgrzebne koszule, tak, jak wtedy, gdy przybył z Bucklandu. Bilbo nalegał, żeby jego ubrania były dobrze skrojone, subtelnie i elegancko ozdobione, w kolorach, które naprawdę pasowały do jego jasnej cery i ciemnych włosów. Guziki przy kamizelce były z rzeźbionej kości lub z muszli a nie z drewna, a te przy jego najlepszej kurtce były, jak Lotho sądził mosiężne. A dziewczęta zauważały – och, jak zauważały. One tak, ale sam Baggins wciąż krążył całkowicie nieświadomy uroku, jaki rzucał. Nigdy nie zauważając, jak te, które mijał usiłowały zwrócić jego uwagę omdlewając na ścieżce albo krygując się tak, żeby mógł spojrzeć im za staniki. A najgorsza z nich była Daisy Gamgee. Jak ona śmiała zwracać uwagę Bagginsa? Może była jedynie córką ogrodnika, ale Lotho widział jak ślicznie z wiekiem wypełnił się stanik jej sukni, jak wąska była w pasie i jak kształtne miała łydki, stopy, uszy. Widział jak piękne były jej oczy, jak delikatnie koralowe były jej usta, które nie potrzebowały szminki by zwrócić uwagę chłopaka. Wszystko to marnowało się na Bagginsa – był zbył młody i niewinny. Ale, gdyby tylko Daisy zechciała spojrzeć na niego – Lotho Sackville-Baggins mógł jej okazać uwagę, jakiej wyraźnie tak bardzo pragnęła. Okazałby jej tą uwagę, w sumie. _Nie, ty prosta, zadurzona samico – to mnie powinnaś otaczać taką uwagą, a nie tego głupiego ślepego dzieciaka. Pomógłbym obudzić to świetne ciało – wplatając palce w te lśniące loki, całując twoje kształtne usta. Och, zrobiłbym z ciebie kobietę! _Oczywiście nie pragnął od Daisy niczego więcej – w końcu była jedynie córką ogrodnika.Jeśli chodziło o ślub, to Lotho zamierzał znaleźć sobie żonę ze swojej sfery – Pearl Took była jeszcze za młoda, ale marzył o dniu, gdy dorośnie do małżeństwa. Jej ojciec był teraz tylko rolnikiem, w ocenie Lotha lecz był też najpewniejszym dziedzicem Ferumbrasa – pewne było, że Than nalegał, aby ojciec Pearl spędzał większośc zim w Wielkich Smialach, gdzie uczył się od Thana. A Peal rozkwitała. Nie taka wysoka i smukła jak Daisy ale bardziej świadoma swej umiejętności uwodzenia niż Daisy. Ale teraz także uwaga Pearl była skupiona na tym nieświadomym ignorancie! Albo Lotho mógłby zwrócić się w stronę Narcyzy Boffin. Fortumbald zostawił wdowę i córkę dobrze zaopatrzone na przyszłość. Narcyza była tak samo wysoka jak Daisy, szczuplejsza od Daisy i Pearl, a miała mniejsze piersi. Ale za tymi inteligentnymi oczami była pasja, którą z chęcią by obudził – i ukształtował na swój gust. A co do Froda Bagginsa było mało prawdopodobne, aby on kiedykolwiek poznał pełne znaczenie słowa _pożądanie._

**III**

Bywały dni, gdy wydawało się Frodowi, że gdziekolwiek się zwrócić otaczają go wyłącznie piękne, atrakcyjne dziewczyny. Przynajmniej Daisy już nie próbowała robić co w jej mocy, aby zastąpić mu drogę, teraz, gdy zakończyła swoją praktykę jako hafciarka i szwaczka zalecał się do niej Moro Burrows, i naprawde byli miłą parą. May Gamgee była bardziej oszczędna w swych usiłowaniach zwrócenia na siebie jego uwagi, w ciągu ostatnich paru lat, lecz ostatnio ona także miała adoratora i zapomniała o nim. Ból na wieść, że Pearl go rzuciła zaniknął lata temu, była teraz żoną Isumbarda i oczekiwali drugiego dziecka. Zobaczył swoją kuzynkę Daisy trzymających się za ręce z mężem Griffo Boffinem, ciągle tak szczęśliwi, jakby byli małżeństwem nie przez dziesięć lat a dopiero nowożeńcami. Szła z nimi kuzynka Agelica ze swoim mężem Rico Clayhangerem. Angelica zawsze była uznawana za piękność rodziny. Wiedział o tym. Akurat w tej chwili minął go Sam, z ramieniem ogarniającym Rosie w pasie, a Tom Cotton szedł obok po stronie swej siostry, zabawiając tych dwoje rozmową. Sam i Rosie z tą, typową dla siebie swobodną bliskością, śmiali się. I nagle Frodo poczuł jak jego podziw dla urody Rosie zmienia się w coś zupełnie innego – coś paskudnego. Całą siłę woli skupił na powstrzymaniu tego niespodziewanego, niewytłumaczalnego pragnienia, aby podbiec do nich, powalić Sama na ziemię, odciągając go od tej budzącej pożądanie, rozkosznej dziewczyny i pociągnąć ją w swe ramiona, narzucając jej siebie i swe pocałunki.

Wszelkie myśli o jego towarzyszu i planach na ten dzień zostały zapomniane w tym czystym przypływie pożądania, z którym teraz walczył. Gandalf zobaczył wyraz zachwytu i frustracji, których Frodo nie mógł ukryć, gdyż wyglądało na to, że są otoczeni przez tłumek bardzo ładnych młodych kobiet.

Jak Frodo dał radę powstrzymać się od bycia wplątanym w nowy związek a potem w małżeństwo i rodzinę, których pragnął zawsze, odkąd jego rodzina została zniszczona, Czarodziej nie był pewien, i prawdę mówiąc ta szczególna sytuacja wydała mu się cokolwiek złowróżbna. Ale wówczas – nagle zauważył, że wyraz twarzy Froda zmienił się, stał się paskudny i drapieżny – aż, po chwili, został zastąpiony, tak samo niespodziewanie – wstrząsem i przerażeniem. Frodo zaciskał pięści, wbijając paznokcie w ręce. – Nie! – Wymruczał – Nigdy tak!

I, gdy Gandalf patrzał zafascynowany, zobaczył, jak własne Światło Froda na moment rozbłysło, wypalając do cna to spojrzenie pełne niezmąconej żądzy i zatrzaskując za nią metaforyczne drzwi, zamykając ją. Atak minął i został pokonany i teraz, gdy Frodo patrzył za Samem i Rosie, w jego spojrzeniu był tylko żal – i ulga. Ani Sam ani Rosie niczego nie zauważyli a, o ile Gandalf był dobrym obserwatorem, to twarz młodego ogrodnika świadczyła o tym, iż on sam trzyma swe bardziej zdrowe pragnienia pod kontrolą, aż do dnia, gdy będzie mógł wziąć tą śliczną dziewczynę za żonę, wiedząc, że ona także podda się jej własnemu, uprawnionemu pragnieniu wobec niego z tą samą ilością radości, jakiej on spodziewał się, że zazna, kiedy czas nadejdzie.

**IV Lenistwo**

Lotho! Czy ty w ogóle zamierzasz dzisiaj coś zrobić? Cokolwiek? – Zażądała

jego zwykle tak wyrozumiała matka.

_Zrobić_ coś? A czemuż by Lotho Sackville-Baggins miał się kłopotać robieniem czegokolwiek? Przecież nie był klasą pracującą, w końcu. Nie potrzeba od niego wymagać, by robił coś, aby wypełnić czas. W końcu jego ojciec dał radę sprytnie zainwestować i rodzina miała wspaniałe dochody bez potrzeby brudzenia sobie rąk rolnictwem czy ogrodnictwem. Skoro syn Otha miał ochotę spędzić dzień na próżniactwie i bezczynności z pewnością nie zaszkodzi to komfortowi jego matki.

W końcu na naleganie matki, aby nie zawadzał skoro nie pomaga pozbierał się z sofy, na której leżał z na wpół pełną szklanicą piwa i miską grzybów, i wypełzł z domu, wkładając swój najlepszy płaszcz, gdy powlókł się na spacer. Gdy mijał kram tytoniowy na targu jego zręczne dłonie zgarnęły torebkę „Old Toby", kiedy uwaga sprzedawcy była zwrócona na Griffo Boffina i jego ojca. Właśnie! Zawsze wiedział, że był jakiś pożytek z pozwolenia Griffo na dalsze zamieszkiwanie w Hobbitonie! Gdy mijał kram ze słodyczami próbował zwędzić torebkę zakręconych miętowych cukierków, ale zażywna kobieta siedząca za ladą wachlująca spoconą twarz i próbująca ca chwilę własnych wyrobów obserwowała zbyt uważnie i jej zamknięty wachlarz opadł boleśnie na jego nadgarstek, przez co upuścił zdobycz z okrzykiem bólu i zdumienia. Poszedł dalej, posyłając jej do tyłu mordercze spojrzenie, które oddała uprzejmie zanim obróciła się do młodej matki z jej bachorem podchodzącymi do lady.

Większy sukces osiągnął mijając kram z owocami – był już daleko zanim farmer, który je sprzedawał zorientował się, że Lotho umknął z trzema jabłkami, ale Lotho po prostu zignorował jego okrzyki protestu. W końcu dotarł za Pagórek, na pole naprzeciwko niego. Uwalił się na ziemie opierając się o rosnący tam wielki dąb między jego wielkimi korzeniami. Tak wygodnie oparty wyciągnął jabłko i obserwował jak Begonia Rumble wiesza pranie na żywopłocie naprzeciwko jej domu, podczas, gdy jej mąż rozrzuca nawóz na grządkę z warzywami. Mógł też dojrzeć jak Bell Gamgee zamiatała podwórko, tymczasem jej mała Marigold klęcząc w pyle przed porządną furtką ze sztachet wybierała mszyce z grządki nasturcji. Daddy Twofoot i jego syn składali na stos drewno na opał. Na wzgórzu mógł dostrzec Dziadunia Gamgee przycinającego żywopłot, jego młodszy chłopak szedł za nim z koszykiem zbierając gałązki i liście, a na ławeczce pod wzgórzem siedział Bilbo wraz z tym swoim wstrętnym podopiecznym. Na kolanach obu leżały książki, a Frodo miał w ręku tabliczkę z przymocowanym doń papierem. Starszy hobbit udzielał wskazówek, jak najlepiej skopiować to, co Frodo właśnie miał skopiować. W oddali Lotho słyszał starego Noaksa, jak gwizdał na psa, który pomagał mu odszukać zagubioną owcę, słyszał też jak nawoływały się dzieci farmerów, gdy rozstawiały się na obsianych polach ze stertami kamyków pod ręką – miały odstraszać ptaki, aby ziarno miało szanse wzrosnąć i wyprodukować ich przyszły dostatek. Gdy tak obserwował pracowitość mieszkańców Pagórka Lotho pokręcił głową. Nie, osobiście wolałby od czasu do czasu zakosztować trochę lenistwa. Skrzywił się w uśmiechu patrząc na Froda pracowicie kopiującego księgę. Nie, praca nie było tym, na czym Lotho chciałby spędzać dzień.

**IV**

Wciąż leżał w łóżku ciesząc się dotykiem czystej pościeli pachnącej po wczorajszym wietrzeniu na słodkiej trawie w świetle słońca i koców przewietrzonych na sznurze ponad rabatką pełną goździków.

Wczoraj po południu wrócił do domu z wycieczki przez Zachodnią Ćwiartkę, który to wypad połączył z interesami. Odkrył, że Sam zostawił mu na żarze garnek z gulaszem. Dzisiejszego ranka nie miał żadnych naglących spraw do załatwienia, i czuł, że może trochę się powylegiwać. Jutro może zacząć pisać te zaproszenia, które zamówiła kuzynka Rosamunda i nadal da rade je ukończyć w cztery dni. Z tą myślą obrócił się i wcisnął głębiej w pościel, ciesząc się wygodą.

Sam przyjrzał się krytycznym okiem ogrodom Bag Endu. Był zadowolony. Wstał wcześnie, żeby zobaczyć co jest do zrobienia i cały ostatni wieczór spędził w domu kończąc prace gospodarcze, których jego ojciec nie dał rady dokończyć samodzielnie. Nie, nie było już nic do zrobienia i resztę tego dnia może użyć jak mu się podoba. Jego pan, o czym Sam dobrze wiedział potrafi zadbać o siebie przez resztę dnia, z której to samodzielności zresztą będzie się cieszył. Była to rzadka okazja, gdy Sam nie miał do wykonania żadnych odpowiedzialnych zadań. Rosie nie było w domu, bo poszła z wizytą do swoich krewnych Goodchildów z Overhill, więc Sam nie musiał wymyślać niczego na spędzenie po południa we dwoje. Gdy zamknął tylną bramę do ogrodów Bag Endu i schodził po schodkach na drogę usłyszał wołanie Nicka i Jolly'ego – obaj szli w jego stronę z wędkami na ramieniu.

- A więc – powiedział Nick z satysfakcją – możemy ukryć parę godzin lenistwa udając, że przyniesiemy do domu parę ryb. Co ty na to? Jesteś z nami?

Sam uśmiechnął się - Jestem – powiedział wkładając na głowę kapelusz, który mu podarowała Rosie i biorąc jedną z wędek. Razem skierowali się do ich ulubionego miejsca na łowienie idąc wzdłuż brzegów stawu.

**V Łakomstwo **

Bankiet dla głów klanów odbywający się na Jarmarku bardzo przypadł do gustu Lothowi.

Nałożył sobie czwartą porcję ziemniaków, opróżniając ostatnią miskę na stole zanim ciotka Lilac Hornblower zdążyła sobie nałożyć drugą dokładkę. Po czym zagarnął sosjerkę sprzed nosa Longbottoma. Ignorował oburzone spojrzenia, gdy opróżniał miskę groszku gotowanego z maślanym sosem i cebulkami, a potem nałożył sobie grzybów z wielkiej wazy na środku stołu. Na stole skończyły się kurczaki, dlatego wypatrzył okazję, gdy mały Largo odwrócił głowę by odpowiedzieć na jakieś pytanie swej ciotki i zagarnął jedno udko z jego talerza. A potem wbił widelec w pieczeń jagnięcą, którą postawiono właśnie na stole, zgarniając najlepszy kawałek ignorując pełne furii spojrzenie swego ojca. Były tam też słodkie gruszki w sosie, oraz miska małych czarnych konserwowanych owoców nazywanych oliwkami, o których mówili, że zostały sprowadzone z dalekiego południa przez Bilba Bagginsa, z pomocą jego krasnoludzkich przyjaciół. Gdy zabierał się do jabłka z przyprawami usłyszał, jak jego ciotka Lilac mruczy z dezaprobatą „żarłok!" Lotho obdarzył ją sarkastycznym spojrzeniem. Jeśli to było obżarstwo to w zupełności je aprobował!

**V**

Frodo uśmiechnął się na widok sterty nowych książek przywiezionych przez Fred Overhilla od jego kontaktów w Bree. Było tam sporo nowych tomów oczekujących jego uwagi, każdy obiecujący zaspokoić głód na nowe opowieści i więcej informacji o tym cudownym świecie, w którym żył. Czuł się dzisiaj naprawdę żarłocznie.

Sam spojrzał na stół zastawiony dla tych, którzy na farmie Cottonów pomagali przy zbiorach, zdumiony ilością jedzenia postawioną przed nimi. Była tam szynka, bekon, wołowina, sałatki z fasolą i innymi warzywami. Miski ziemniaków na trzy sposoby oraz gniecione i pieczone rzepy. Była wielka waza z groszkiem i druga z marchewką a trzecia z buraczkami. Były koszyki z bułeczkami oraz trzema rodzajami chleba. A, teraz weszła Lily Cottn ze swa córką Rosie, każda niosła duży półmisek – jedna z kawałkami pokrojonego indyka a druga pokrojonego kurczaka. A w kuchni czekały jeszcze ciasta i ciasteczka na deser. Sam poczuł, że po całej tej pracy burczy mu w brzuchu i tak samo pozostałym pomocnikom, którzy pomagali Tomowi i jego synom w ukończeniu dzisiaj zbiorów. Te żołądki się wypełnią i nikt nie będzie uważać uczestników tej uczty za żarłoków.

**VI Pycha**

Gdy wędrował przez tłum uczestników ostatniego pikniku sezonu odbywającego się na zachodnim polu Pagórka Lotho rozglądał się dokoła z dumą. Był teraz najwyższy z obecnych chłopaków i wiedział, że jest nieskazitelnie ubrany. Miał przy sobie posrebrzaną laskę swego dziadka i uważał, że dodaje mu szyku. Wątpił, żeby pan Boffin rozpoznał jedwabny szalik, który Lotho miał na ramionach, a który w zeszłym miesiącu ściągnął z żywopłotu, gdzie się suszył. Lotho słyszał, jak żona Boffina narzekała do sąsiadek, że pewnie wiatr porwał ten prezent od jego łaskawej cioteczki z Południowej Ćwiartki. Droga, lniana chustka w jego kieszeni została zagarnięta ze sznura, na którym Bell i May Gamgee wieszały część prania, które zrobiły dla starego Bilba – była lepsza od tych, jakie jego mniej rezolutna i wyrobiona matka kupiłaby dla swego syna. Dla jego ozdoby. Ani też stary Ponto pewnie nie rozpoznałby srebrnych spinek, które nosił Lotho, jako tych, które zniknęły z jego garderoby ze stolika pod otwartym oknem. A jego matki zapewne też nie bardzo by obeszło, gdyby się dowiedziała o pochodzeniu wielu rzeczy, które jej syn ubierał – sama bowiem nosiła naszyjnik, który pochodził z pokoju gościnnego w Bag End, gdzie Esmeralda Brandybuck mieszkała parę dni wcześniej. Szczęśliwie dziedzic seniora Bucklandu i jego żona wyjechali poprzedniego dnia i nie było tu nikogo, kto mógłby rozpoznać klejnot.

Lotho minął Daisy Baggins, która przyjechała z wizytą z dalekiej Zachodniej Ćwiartki. Stała razem z wieloma innymi dziewczętami i chłopakami w swoim wieku. Lotho nonszalancko podniósł laskę i leniwie oparł ją sobie na ramieniu. Ona i sporo młodzieży z jej grupki popatrzyło za nim, jak sądził z podziwem. Lecz wówczas usłyszał jak Angelica Baggins szepta do Rica Clayhangera – myślisz, że on wie, że ma wielkiego pryszcza na policzku?

**VI**

Frodo obserwował Sama bawiącego się na swych 33 urodzinach i czuł ogarniającą do dumę ze wszystkiego, czego jego przyjaciel dokonał. Sam opiekował się ogrodami Bag Endu samodzielnie odkąd był tylko nastolatkiem – odpowiedzialność, której wielu nie sprostałoby w tym wieku. Doszli do porozumienia z jedyną dziewczyną w Shire, która z pewnością była parą dla jego własnej natury i, która zasługiwała na jego troskę i nieśmiałą miłość.

Miał przyjaciół zarówno tutaj, wśród wiejskich chłopaków z Nad Wody i Hobbitonu, jak i pośród krewnych Froda, którzy nie tylko lubili ogrodnika, ale szanowali jego uczciwość i okazywany przezeń poziom odpowiedzialności i przemyślności. A Frodo pławił się w tym pięknie, jakie tworzyła praca Sama. Tak, uważał, że ma powody, aby być dumnym ze swego przyjaciela.

Sam był dumny ze znajomości z jego panem – mieć swego pracodawcę za przyjaciela to był rzadki przywilej dla młodego hobbita o jego pozycji. Był dumny, że pozwolono mu uczyć się razem z Frodem i dzielić z nim zainteresowania, dumny był, że zasługiwał na szacunek, kogoś takiego, jak Frodo. Sam osobiście wątpił, że był tak świetną osobą, za jaką pan Frodo go uważał, ale już sam fakt, że Frodo tak uważał sprawiało, że wypełniała go duma. Teraz jednakże miał przed sobą wyzwanie – zapewnić, żeby fakt, że Frodo był z niego dumny nie okazało się źle ulokowane.

**VII Chciwość**

Nadszedł czas Yule I Lotho nie mógł się doczekać, aby otworzyć stertę prezentów, które leżały na całym stole w salonie. Jego matka rzucała mu sugestie ,co do zawartości paczek, jednakże jego ojciec pociągał nosem ze wstrętem.

– Wyszłaś poza wszelką przyzwoitość w tym roku, Lobelio. – Powiedział Otho z dezaprobatą. – Nie jest dobrze, żeby młody hobbit dostawał aż tyle!

Jednakże Lobelia machnęła na niego ręką – Brednie, Otho. To nasz synek i zasługuje na wszystko co dostaje i jeszcze więcej.

- Nonsens! Stał się zbyt rozpieszczony żono i straci wszelkie proporcje!

- To Baggins przez ciebie przemawia Otho. – Warknęła Lobelia.

Jeśli to była wskazówka, czego oczekiwano od rodziny Bagginsów, Lotho cieszył się myślą, że sam był z natury bardziej podobny do Sackvillów i Bracegirdlów. Lubił być tak chciwy jak to możliwe. A pewnego dnia, pomyślał, nikt nie będzie mógł odpowieć nie, na żadne z jego wymagań. Podszedł do stołu z prezentami i zaczął liczyć te oznaczone jego imieniem.

**VII**

Frodo przeciągnął się, wychodząc kuchennymi drzwiami do bocznego ogrodu, po drodze wciągając jeszcze jedną szelkę. Poranek był świeży po całym tygodniu deszczu i mgieł. Powietrze pachniało wyjątkowo świeżo i otaczały go rywalizujące z sobą zapachy wszystkich tych cudownych kwiatów i ziół, którymi stary Holman, potem Dziadunio a po nich Sam wypełnili ziemię smiala. Stojąc tutaj i spoglądając na pola na zachodniej stronie Pagórka, chciwie chłonął piękno Shire.

Sam zaśmiewał się, gdy jego siostry i starsi bracia urządzali konkurs na to, kto da radę powiedzieć najbardziej oburzającą rzecz. To była jedna z rzadkich okazji, kiedy byli znów wszyscy razem pod numerem trzecim, zgromadzeni wokoło taty, gdyż jutro czekało ich wesele Marigold. Chciwie magazynował wspomnienia z tego dnia, aby przypływały doń w nadchodzących latach, kiedy znów się rozproszą, odjadą do terminu w ogrodach i pralniach, u sadowników, powroźników, krawców, i tym podobnych. Marzył, aby zawsze byli razem, aby zawsze móc znać cud rodzinnej miłości.


End file.
